


after the sunset

by starscolliding



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscolliding/pseuds/starscolliding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long week of attending to Asgard's political matters, Thor and Loki find a moment to relax together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after the sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with another tiny and pointless fic. I could write and post longer fics but... I'm just dishing these out (I'll stop being lazy one day, I swear).  
> Anyway, this was inspired by a norsekink prompt but I lost the link to it orz.  
> As always english isn't my first language, feel free to point out any mistakes.  
> I hope you like it!

The past week had been particularly tiring. There were countless meetings to attend, state matters to discuss, and various foreign ambassadors to entertain and keep happy. It was all very tedious business really, but it was part of ruling.

Loki sighed as he finally closed the door to his and Thor’s chambers at the end of the week. He was tired, and slightly frustrated because he and Thor hadn’t had the time to get intimate with each other for a while. They were usually too busy or too tired to do anything but sleep when they saw each other at night.

Loki was desperate to have sex with his husband but he wasn’t sure if either of them would have the energy after such a long week.

Loki dragged himself to his closet to take off his clothes. When he was done, he put on a fluffy robe and laid down on the sofa, propping up some pillows against his back. He thought about picking up a book while he waited for Thor but he had done enough reading during the week with treaties and other boring documents.

He dozed off after a while and was only awaken by the sound of the door closing. Thor entered the room, his red cape flowing behind him. He had his complete armor on, and Loki felt bad for him having to stand around in that all day.

“I’m sorry. Did I wake you up?” Thor asked, leaning down to press a kiss to Loki’s forehead.

Loki shook his head. “I was just napping. How was your day?”

Thor made a face. “Boring, and tiresome,” he said. “I trust yours was the same?”

Loki sighed, nodding. “This whole week was hell. Maybe we should close Asgard off to the other realms, at least they’d leave us alone.”

Thor chuckled, moving away to begin to remove his armor. “We can’t do that,” he said. “Unfortunately.”

Loki got up with a groan, following Thor.

“Let me help you with that,” Loki said, gesturing to Thor’s armor.

Loki expertly helped Thor open all the buckles and straps of his armor, knowing them by heart by now.

When Thor’s whole armor was removed, Thor also removed his small clothes, standing naked before Loki.

Loki let his eyes run down his body, feeling his mouth water at the sight.

“Do you like what you see?” Thor asked, a smug grin on his face.

“Oh yes,” Loki said, matching his grin. “I missed seeing this.”

Thor pulled him closer and leaned in to kiss him. It had been a while since they’d kissed properly, lately all they shared were small pecks in the mornings and before bed. But now they were kissing each other thoroughly and deeply, and it came to them as naturally as breathing.

“Let’s take a bath,” Loki said, when they broke apart.

Thor nodded and let Loki pull him along to their bathing chambers by his hand. Loki removed his robe and Thor poured them some wine as their private bathing pool filled with warm water.

Steam began to fill the room and they both started to feel more relaxed.

They slipped into the hot water, Thor leaning against the pool’s edge and Loki settling back against his chest.

Loki sighed, dropping his head onto Thor’s shoulder. “This feels nice.”

“It does,” Thor agreed, handing Loki the glass of wine he had placed by the pool.

They relaxed against each other, letting the warm water work its wonders on their tired muscles, sipping their wine once in a while.

Even just spending time with each other like this felt so good, Loki felt like he could fall asleep and sleep for a whole day just like this.

Thor nuzzled his hair, occasionally kissing his hairline and ears. Loki returned the affection by nuzzling Thor’s neck in between sips of wine.

They spent long moments doing that, nuzzling and kissing lazily in the water. Thor held Loki close to him, once in a while running his hands down his body more sensually than sexually.

“We’re getting old,” Loki commented, eyes closed as Thor leaned down to press a kiss to his shoulder.

Thor chuckled against his skin before finishing his glass of wine and putting it aside.

“It looks like we are.”

“Hm,” Loki hummed. “Carry me to bed,” he said. “Or I’m going to fall asleep here.”

“Always so demanding,” Thor complained with a smile on his face.

He maneuvered Loki so he could lift him out the water bridal style and carefully climbed out of the pool carrying him.

He put Loki back down again to wrap him in a towel and to dry himself off.

Loki held out his arms demandingly and Thor laughed at his antics.

“I’ve spoiled you beyond fixing.”

“Yes,” Loki agreed as Thor picked him up again. “But you’re not stopping now.”

Thor smiled, kissing the side of his head. “Never.”

Thor placed him carefully on the bed, still wrapped in his towel. Loki wiggled lazily to get rid of it and then settled on his back, spreading his legs.

“Come on,” he said.

Thor rose an eyebrow at him, amused. “What exactly are you asking?”

Loki shot him a look. “I want to have sex.”

Thor laughed, shaking his head but climbing in to settle between Loki’s legs nonetheless.

“Is this what we’ve been reduced to?” Thor asked, amusement in his voice.

“I’m tired, I don’t have energy for anything else. Just put it in me,” Loki said, wrapping his arms around Thor.

“Alright, as you wish,” Thor complied.

As tired as Thor also felt, he took the time to finger Loki open properly, drawing out his pleasure.

Loki sighed appreciatively, only shifting to spread his legs wider as Thor worked his fingers inside him. His breath hitched as Thor touched all the places that he knew would feel especially good to Loki.

They kissed slowly and lazily while Thor fingered Loki silly, pushing in and out of him with careful and long strokes.

It had been too long since they last had sex and Loki was feeling close to coming already but he wanted to come with Thor’s cock deep inside him.

“Thor, it’s fine already. Just do it,” he half-said half-gasped.

Thor nodded. He couldn’t wait any longer himself, his cock was already dripping with precum.

Thor aligned his cock to Loki’s hole and pushed inside as slow as he could so they both could fully enjoy the sensation. It had been a week and Thor hadn’t realized really how much he had missed how tight and warm Loki was around his cock.

He began to move as Loki wrapped his legs around his waist, mewling softly into Thor’s ear.

“Don’t go too fast,” he said, wanting this to last at least a bit longer.

Thor nodded, enjoying the feeling of Loki’s snug hole gripping his cock. He thrusted in and out, both of them enjoying the feeling of his cock dragging slowly against Loki’s insides.

“Ahh,” Loki gasped, tightening his arms and legs around Thor. This was lazy and boring sex but it felt so good, he had missed Thor’s cock so much those past few days.

“Loki,” Thor groaned, kissing his neck and then his cheek, fingers digging into Loki’s thighs.

They were lasting a lot longer than they both thought they would, and as much as Loki also wanted to sleep, he was enjoying this too much to want it to be over soon.

His gasps and moans mingled with Thor’s own into the otherwise quiet room, the bed creaking softly under the force of Thor’s thrusts. They were usually a bit more creative when having sex but laying there on his back, legs spread open as Thor fucked into him slowly but surely and his own cock trapped between their bellies felt so nice. Loki started to wonder if they shouldn’t do it like this more often. Maybe he really was getting old.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Loki found himself being swept over by his orgasm. It had been building slowly in him and it caught him by surprise. His whole body tightened around Thor as he gasped out his name, throwing his head back on the pillow.

His orgasm was long and overwhelming, prolonged by Thor’s continued thrusting into his body. The wave of pleasure spread through his whole body, from head to toe. It left him feeling sated and relaxed like he hadn’t felt in a long time.

He lied there, body pliant as Thor fucked into him but it wasn’t long before Thor was also coming, his warm cum filling Loki up. Loki sighed at the pleasant feeling of Thor’s seed flooding him, his cock twitching inside him.

Thor groaned, burying his face in Loki’s neck as he rode out his own orgasm. Loki kept his arms around his back, waiting patiently for him to finish.

Finally, Thor pushed himself up and leaned down to kiss Loki’s mouth. Both of them had tired smiles on their faces when they pulled apart.

Thor carefully pulled out of Loki before dropping to the side. Loki dragged himself tiredly to nestle on Thor’s chest.

“That felt good,” he murmured, nuzzling Thor’s skin.

“It did,” Thor agreed, wrapping one arm around Loki and using the other to pull the bedcovers over both of them.

“I feel like I’m going into Lokisleep,” Loki said, his eyes already closed.

Thor laughed despite how sleepy he was starting to feel himself.

“Please don’t leave me to rule all by himself,” he said.

Loki only hummed in response, already more asleep than awake. Thor smiled fondly at him, before leaning down to kiss his head.  He adjusted his head on the pillow and closed his own eyes.

Life as rulers of Asgard wasn’t as exciting as they might’ve once thought it would be but as long as they could come home to each other, they’d be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
